¡Gracias Alice!
by Ahrial
Summary: Alice es la mejor amiga de Bella y la hermana de Edward. Ellos dos nunca se han visto, pero no quieren hacerlo. Alice les tenderá una trampa a ambos en la que conocerán al amor de su vida. Alice no es tan mala despues de todo... ¿no?


**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer

**Historia: **Ahrial.

Para Ana! Tata no sabes cuanto te quiero! Y por nuestras tonterías!

* * *

**¡Gracias, Alice!**

_A veces pienso que es mejor quedarme con la esperanza de lo que pudo haber sido_

_y no con la certeza de lo que nunca será..._

-… y para mí que el otro equipo hizo trampas. Vamos a ver, ¡estaba claro que el árbitro iba con ellos! ¿Es que no pudo ver la falta que le hacían a Jasper?- iba diciendo Isabella Swan, o Bella, como le gustaba que le llamaran. Caminaba cogida del brazo con su mejor amiga, Alice Cullen. Bella le hablaba a su amiga del partido de basketball que se había jugado el otro día, donde Jasper Hale, un amigo suyo y de Alice, había participado.

Alice miró a su amiga con suspicacia.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Precisamente Edward me ha dicho las mismas palabras esta mañana. ¿No puedes entender que tenéis muchas cosas en común?- Bella rodó los ojos. Alice siempre decía eso. Estaba convencida de que ella y su hermano, Edward Cullen, debían estar juntos. Bella nunca lo había visto, ni quería hacerlo. Edward había sido trasladado a otro instituto por su mal comportamiento. Además (aunque eso no lo sabían sus padres), era el playboy del instituto, y cada día salía con una chica distinta. No, definitivamente Bella no tenía ganas de conocer al hermano de su mejor amiga.

-¿Vamos a empezar con lo mismo, Alice? No quiero conocer a tu hermano…- empezó Bella con cansancio.

-Bien, pues dime cinco razones por las que no podríais estar juntos. Si me convencen no te lo repito más.

Bella asintió y su cabello color caoba con algunos reflejos rojizos al sol voló alrededor de su cara en forma de corazón. Estaba segura de que podía hallar cinco razones.

-Ok. Primero, se comporta muy mal y saca malas notas, y ya sabes que no me gustaría tener un chico así a mi lado- Alice rodó los ojos pero no hizo ningún comentario-. Segundo, es un playboy. Tampoco querría salir con un chico que me va a dejar por la primera rubia oxigenada que vea- su pequeña amiga con aspecto de duendecillo tampoco hizo comentarios por eso. Más que nada porque sabía que era verdad-. Tercero, no debe tener temas para hablar. Seguramente siempre esté alardeando de sus conquistas, o de deportes, vaya. Y la verdad es que esos temas me aburren- Bella volvió a abrir la boca para continuar, pero Alice le interrumpió:

-¡Eso es mentira!- gritó, haciendo que algunas personas volvieran la cabeza en su dirección. Las mejillas de Bella se colorearon, a pesar de no haber sido ella quien había gritado-. Tú no conoces verdaderamente a mi hermano. Si lo conocieras no dirías eso. Vale, es un playboy, pero es inteligente y amable. No me canso de repetir que tenéis muchas cosas en común. Antes de nada, deberías conocerlo.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-No voy a conocer a tu hermano, Alice. Punto final.

La pequeña duende estrechó los ojos.

-¿Sabes que te estás perdiendo al amor de tu vida?

-No digas tonterías, Alice. Venga, vamos a clase que se hace tarde- Alice se dejó arrastrar por su amiga, pero en su mente ya estaba pensando una forma para unir a su hermano y a su mejor amiga. Estaba segura de que eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases, Alice insistió en llevar en su coche a Bella, ya que pensaba que su vieja camioneta era una trampa mortal. Al final consiguió arrastrar a su amiga hasta su Porsche 911 Turbo y salir de allí. Por el camino se dedicaron a poner verdes a sus profesores y a charlas de temas sin importancia. Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Bella, ésta se bajó y agradeció a Alice por traerla. La pequeña duende le sonrió y cuando Bella estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta, gritó:

-Recuerda que todavía no me has dicho cinco razones por las que no puedas estar con mi hermano.

Dicho esto salió disparada, dejando a Bella con la boca abierta y sonrojada de la ira y la vergüenza.

* * *

Alice llegó a casa y aparcó su Porsche al lado del Volvo de Edward. Sonrió algo al verlo porque eso significaba que su hermano estaba en casa. Entró y cerró la puerta, dando un beso a su madre al entrar.

-Mamá, ¿sabes dónde están papá y Emmett?- preguntó Alice.

Esme tardó un rato en responder, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Oh, si, claro. Carlisle está en el hospital y Emmett ha salido a dar una vuelta con Rose. Seguramente no volverá hasta la noche porque la quiere llevar a cenar- al oír esto, Alice se alegró. Quería tener el camino libre para convencer a Edward de que lo mejor era que su mejor amiga y él estuvieran juntos.

Subió las escaleras y antes de llamar a la puerta de su hermano, escuchó la melodía que provenía de su piano. Estaba segura de que era Claro de Luna, de Debussy. Sonrió en el pasillo. Y luego Bella decía que no tenían nada en común.

Toc, toc, toc.

El sonido paró y la voz de Edward se escuchó tras unos segundos:

-¡Pasa!

Alice abrió la puerta un poco y dejó pasar su cabeza, con su bonito pelo oscuro con cada punta en una dirección. Sus ojos esmeraldas (iguales a los de Edward), recorrieron toda la habitación antes de pararse en su hermano, que la miraba con la ceja alzada.

-¿Te trae algo por aquí, Alice?- preguntó a su hermana favorita (bueno, a su única hermana).

-Esto... la verdad que si- admitió Alice mientras entraba, con cuidado de no pisar las revistas esparcidas por el suelo. Edward se sentó en la cama y palmeó a su lado, indicando que se sentara.

-Mira, Edward. Venía a hablarte...- se calló unos segundos, impacientando a su hermano, que la miraba nervioso.

-¿Si...?

-Me vas a decir que soy una pesada, pero quiero que hablemos de Bella Swan- Edward rodó los ojos, exactamente como había hecho Bella en la mañana-. Sabía que ibas a hacer eso. ¡Lo mismo ha hecho Bella cuando le he hablado de ti!

Eso le molestó un poco a Edward. Todas las chicas le querían, y Bella no tendría que ser la excepción.

-Puedes meterte a tu Bella por el...

-¡Edward!- le gritó su hermanita.

-Ok... Bien. No quiero hablar de Isabella- Bella a Edward no le caía muy bien. Él pensaba que era una aburrida, de esas que se pasan todo el día en la biblioteca y no saben disfrutar de la vida. Definitivamente, no su tipo de chica, aunque él tampoco la había conocido ni visto nunca.

-No sabes como es Edward- se enfadó Alice.

-Me has hablado tantas veces de ella que me aburre. Mira, Alice. Ella no es mi tipo de chica. Es aburrida y se pasa el día en la biblioteca. Ya sabes que no me gustan las chicas así.

-¿Como puedes saber si no te gustan si nunca has estado con una? Te pasas el día con las animadoras y porristas, un día con cada una. Nunca cambias de estilo, ni tú mismo sabes que es lo mejor.

Edward se levantó y la miró desde su 1'78 de altura.

-¡No me digas que es lo mejor para mí! ¡Bastante tengo con mamá y papá, que creen que pueden controlar mi vida! ¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que es mejor para mi!- rugió. Alice le sostuvo la mirada, pero Edward pudo notar que eso la había herido. Quizá era demasiado bipolar para tratar con personas normales.

-Eso lo hacen por que te quieren...- susurró.

-Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo.

Alice le miró durante unos segundos y luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Cuando su hermana se hubo marchado, Edward se sentó en la cama y se agarró de los pelos, como si eso fuera a solucionar sus problemas.

* * *

Alice fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, pensando en la forma de hacer que Bella y Edward se conociesen. ¿Escribir una nota pidiendo disculpas de forma anónima y que luego se encontrasen? ¿Encerrarlos en una habitación hasta que admitieran que eran el uno para el otro? Tampoco. Estuvo bastante tiempo pensando, pero no se le ocurría nada. Ya estaba a punto de desistir cuando oyó unos débiles golpes en la puerta. Alzó la cabeza y esperó unos instantes.

-¿Alice? Soy Edward- se oyó un murmullo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hum... Pasa.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un muy arrepentido Edward. En su verde y bonita mirada solo se podía leer remordimiento y pesar. Le dio pena su hermanito y se acercó para abrazarle, demostrándole que le había perdonado.

Tras unos momentos entre hermanos, en los que los dos se pidieron disculpas mutuamente, bajaron a cenar y comieron en silencio, disfrutando de una rica cenar con su madre y su padre, que acababa de llegar.

* * *

Por la noche, Alice y Edward estaban en la habitación de este último, haciendo deberes de última hora. Edward los había terminado y ahora estaba ayudando a su hermana cuando escucharon unos golpeteos. Los dos callaron abruptamente y permanecieron en silencio. De pronto, se volvió a oír el ruido procediente de la ventana y Edward se acercó a ver quién era.

Abajo pude ver a Jasper con una cuerda, que le hacía señas para que abriera la ventana.

-¡Edward!- susurró tratando de que le oyera-. ¡Te voy a lanzar esta cuerda, sujetala en algún sitio, voy a subir!

Edward sonrió. Sus padres no dejaban que sus amigos vinieran a casa después de las ocho y media. Cuando le hubo dicho a Alice quién era, la cara de su hermanita se iluminó y aseguró la cuerda para que Jasper subiera. Menos mal que sabía escalar por la cuerda.

Cuando su amigo estuvo arriba, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a Alice en la habitación. Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa que Alice pensó que era la más bella del mundo.

-Hola, chicos. Venía a llevarme a Edward- se explicó Jasper. Ese había sido su verdadero motivo, pero se prometió que a partir de ahora vendría a visitar a Alice-. Se que vuestros padres os tienen prohibido salir tarde, pero de verdad que la fiesta de Tyler no te la puedes perder, Edward. Alice, sabes que te invitaría, pero sólo puedes entrar si tienes 18 años- Alice sintió apesadumbrada. Cumplía 18 el mes que viene.

-¡Claror que voy!- aceptó Edward entusiasmado-. Pero necesito que alguien me cubra...- murmuró dirigiendo una mirada de cachorrito a Alice.

Su hermanita paseó su mirada de Edward a Jasper, y al ver sus expresiones, decidió contentarlos. Más que nada, decidió contentar a Jasper.

-Hum... Vale. Yo te cubro hermanito, ve y diviértete- sonrió la duendecido. La cara de su hermano se iluminó y le besó la frente a su hermana. En ese momento, la sangre de Jasper ardía. ¿Por qué Edward podía besarla y él no? Al final sacudió la cabeza. _Son solo hermanos._

_-_Te debo una hermanita. Recuérdamelo- le hizo saber Edward cuando al final bajó por la cuerda hasta el jardín. Alice vio correr a Jasper y a su hermano hacia la fiesta, y una bombilla en su cabecita pareció encenderse.

Bingo. Ya sabía que hacer para que Edward y Bella se conocieran.

* * *

-Bella, Bellita, Belly-Bells!- llamó Alice a Bella al día siguiente nada más llegar-. ¿Te he dicho que hoy estás espectacular? En serio chica, no se cómo lo haces.

Bella rodó los ojos ante las adulaciones de su amiga.

-Bien, Alice. ¿Qué quieres?

-Oh. Me ofendes. ¿No puedo decirle a mi maravillosa mejor amiga lo guapa que está?- Bella suspiró ante lo evidente.

-Dime que quieres, Alice.

-Ok. Lo cierto es que necesito que me hagas un favor- puso en acción la carita de cordero a medio morir. Bella estrechó los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- preguntó suspicaz.

-Bueno... mira, te explico. Tengo una amiga... que no conoces- se apresuró a añadir al ver que Bella abría la boca-, que está en un lío. Verás, es que _alguien_ puso accidentalmente su número en el periódico, diciendo chica busca chico. Y le ha llamado un chico que quiere verse con ella. Lamentablemente, la persona que puso su número en el periódico soy yo, así que tengo que sacarle de este embrollo- suspiró Alice mirando de reojo a Bella.

-¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso?

-Ahora sabrás. Bueno, así que mi amiga ha quedado con él en un restaurante de Port Angeles, pero no quiere ir. Así que me obligó a ir en su lugar. El problema está en que ese chico precisamente me conoce, y sabrá que no soy ella. Así que te pido, por favor, querida Bella... que te hagas pasar por esa chica- pidió Alice.

-No- negó Bella-. No no y no.

-Porfaa...- carita de corderito... asi asi... bien. Bella convencida

-Bien... dime por quien me tengo que hacer pasar...- Alice soltó un gritito y abrazó a su amiga, casi dejándola sin respiración.

-¡Te quiero Bells!

-Bien, bien. Dime como se llama.

-Ok, su nombre es...-Alice se apresuró a inventarse un nombre-. Elissa Smith. Tienes una hermana que se llama Pamela y tus padres están separados. ¿Ok?- Bella asintió-. El nombre del chico es Tom Laurent... si eso, Tom Laurent. No sabes nada de él, solo que tiene 18 años y vive en Port Angeles.

-Bien, pero tu te ocupas de todo lo demás- aseveró Bella. Alice asintió contenta-. Y ya sabes que mentir no se me da muy bien.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me ocupo. ¡Ah, una cosa más! No menciones que me conoces, ya sabes. El plan se iría al carajo- Bella asintió.

-Ok. Paso a las 4 por tu casa.

-Nos vemos Bella- se despidió Alice mandándole un beso. Genial. Su plan iba de maravilla.

* * *

Llegó a su casa y llamó a Edward, que apareció en seguida.

-Recuerda que me debes un favor- indicó Alice-. Bien, pues necesito que me lo devuelvas ahora, ya que la fiesta estuvo genial.

Edward aceptó y Alice le explicó el mismo plan, solo que ahora su amigo era un chico y la otra chica la conocía, pero la historia era la misma. Edward tenía que hacerse pasar por Tom Laurent para conocer a Elissa Smith. Le explicó lo que tenía que saber sobre ella y sobre él mismo, y le recordó que jamás debía mencionar que la conocía.

Bella pasó por su casa a las 4, después de que Alice despachara a Edward.

Unas 2 horas, un montón de sufrimientos por parte de Bella, 2 capas de maquillaje, un bonito vestido azul marino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos plateados de tacón después, Bella estaba lista. Como habían quedado a las 7, todavía quedaba una hora, y Alice le puso un maquillaje especial que habia que dejarlo reposar, así que llevó a Bella a su habitación y ella se tumbó en la cama mientras el maquillaje hacía efecto.

Mientras Alice arrastró a Edward y lo vistió decente para la cita. Su traje no era ni demasiado formal ni demasiado informal. Simplemente perfecto. Le dio la dirección del restaurante de Port Angeles y le ordenó que esperara allí hasta que la supuesta Elissa llegara. La reconocería por un traje azul marino, además de que le había indicado el número de su mesa, así que los dos se encontrarían allí.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Bella y Alice salían en el coche hacia Port Angeles, y la trampa que Alice les había tendido.

Cuando Alice dejó a Bella en el restaurante La Bella Italia después de darle indicaciones de cómo comportarse, le dijo que la vendría a recoger más tarde con una sorpresa. Bella le sonrió y se dispuso a entrar.

* * *

Ese día el restaurante no estaba muy lleno, y Bella en seguida pudo localizar la mesa que le había indicado Alice. La número 8.

Bella se acercó un pudo ver a un chico ya sentado. Desde su posición solo le podía ver la espalda, su traje era negro y su pelo perfectamente despeinado de un color cobre precioso que no había visto nunca.

Bella se acercó tímidamente por la espalda del supuesto Tom Laurent y carraspeó un poco para que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Edward al oír a alguien detrás de él, de dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con la chica más bella que había visto nunca, con un precioso vestido azul marino. Ella era de estatura media, no más de 1'60, y su melena castaña y lustrosa caía en ondas suaves hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos eran muy grandes, de un bonito color chocolate, y parecían aún más bonitos con el suave color azul que los remarcaba. Su piel era pálida, y cautivó a Edward en seguida. Además, el bonito vestido que llevaba resaltaba todas sus curvas, adaptándose a ella en los lugares perfectos. Cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a sus rosados labios, los suyos propios le picaron, queriendo besarla.

Mientras, Bella veía al chico más guapo de su vida. Su pelo color bronce despeinado le parecía lo más atractivo del mundo, y sus preciosos ojos esmeralda la tenían cautivada. Sus rasgos eran bueno... perfectos. Simplemente perfectos. Su nariz parecía esculpida por ángeles, y sus labios llenos le llamaban. Además, su traje negro, no demasiado formal, con una bonita corbata de seda verde, remarcaban sus ojos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando durante un tiempo inmensurable.

-P-perdón- tratamudeó Edward. _Qué extraño, _pensó. Nunca se había comportado con una chica así. Él era el playboy, la chicas tartamudeaban con él. Pero algo en esa chica le hacía olvidarse de todas las demás-. ¿Eres Elissa... Smith?- recordó su apellido.

-Si- sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y Edward pensó que se veía adorable-. Y tú debes ser Tom Laurent- Edward asintió embobado y rodeó la mesa para apartarle la silla a Bella. Ella se sentó todavía colorada.

-Un placer, Tom- comenzó Bella rompiendo el hielo. Sus ojos no podía despegarse de lo de EDward, que le resultaban levemente conocidos.

-El placer es mío. ¿No habrás venido de muy lejos? No me gustaría que te hubieras molestado.

-En absoluto, vengo de Forks. Está a algunos kilómetros tan sólo.

Edward sonrió. Forks. Era extraño que nunca hubiera visto a esa bella chica.

-¿Tú vives aquí, no es cierto?- preguntó Bella a su vez.

Edward asintió, sin poder despegar la vista de Bella.

-Hum... ¿qué tal tu hermana?- preguntó Edward, intentando sacar un tema de conversación. Bella apreció el intento y respondió con alegría:

-Muy bien. Algún día deverías conocerla. No, mejor no. Es muy guapa y te enamorarías de ella- bromeó.

-La verdad es que teniéndote delante resulta bastante difícil enamorarse de otra persona- las mejillas de Bella volvieron a colorearse, y Edward rió por su reacción.

Así comenzaron a charlar, primero de asuntos sin importancia y más tarde de su vida privada.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que fingir bastante, y dieron verdaderos datos de su vida, siempre en la máscara de Tom y Elissa.

El resto de la velada fue inolvidable para los dos.

* * *

Cuando fue hora de marcharse, Edward se ofreció a llevar a Forks a Bella, allegando que tenía que visitar a su tía, ya que vivía allí.

Bella se disculpó diciendo que venía a buscarla una amiga, pero que le encantaría volver a salir algún día. De pronto se entristeció, recordando que con quien Edward verdaderamente estaría saliendo era con Elissa Smith, no con ella. Los ánimos de EDward también decayeron por la misma razón.

De la nada, un Porsche amarillo 911 Turbo apareció de la nada y aparcó en frente de la pareja. Los dos miraron hacia el coche de Alice, temiendo entropearlo todo con su aparición.

Del coche salió Alice con paso elegante y se situó enfrente de ellos. Los dos se dirigieron una mirada dentre extrañada y aterrada.

-Hola, chicos- saludó como si nada.

-¿Perdón?- Edward decidió hacerse el tonto, y Bella le siguió el juego dirigiéndo una mirada extrañada a su mejor amiga.

Alice sonrió.

-Chicos, tengo que daros una noticia- anunció ella-. Primero debo preguntaros qué tal ha ido.

Edward y Bella se tomaron la mano y sonrieron.

-Ha sido perfecto- dijo Bella.

-Inolvidable- añadió Edward.

Alice sonrió, contenta de que su plan hubiera funcionado.

-Lo sé. ¿Lo veis? Vosotros nunca me haciais caso. Siempre decía que erais el uno para el otro pero... nada.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de confusión y dejaron de fingir.

-¿De que hablas, Alice?

-Ay, amiga. ¿No recuerdas lo que siempre te digo?

Bella intentó hacer memoria, pero solo una cosa le venía a la cabeza. _Edward y tú acabareis juntos. _Oh, no. ¿Lo habría hecho?

-Si- Alice pareció leer su expresión de terror y comprensión-. Como pensáis. Bella, te presento a Edward, mi hermano. Edward, ésta es Bella, mi mejor amiga.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, con expresiones de asombro.

Bella, pensando que aquel maravilloso chico que acababa de conocer no podía ser el mismo que el Edward Cullen del que había oido hablar.

Edward, pensando que aquella hermosa y divertida chicas que acababa de conocer no podía ser la Bella Swan aburrida que él pensaba.

Se quedaron bastante tiempo mudos de asombro, hasta que Alice decidió marcharse y dejar a los tortolitos, que no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, intentando leer la verdad en ellos.

Bella veía en los de Edward que él era un chico maravilloso, y que podía mejorar si se lo proponía.

Edward veía en los de Bella que ella era un chica tierna y fantástica que podía comprenderle mejor que nadie.

Ese día habían ocurrido muchas cosas, pero lo último que pensaron ambos antes de sonreír y darse un bonito beso a la luz de la luna fue:

¡Gracias, Alice!

* * *

**Ufff al fin terminé. Me costó dos horas escribirloo! Espero que os haya gustado, lo he hecho con todo mi cariño. Al final he acortado un poquito porque sino se me hacía demasiado pesado. Espero contodo mi corazón que os haya gustado. ¿merezco un pequeñito Review? Porfiii :)**

**Muchosbesos!**

**~Virginia!**

**:D**


End file.
